


“i dont know what im doing and you cant stop me,”

by orphan_account



Series: clearing out my drafts [2]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: carson working at walmart.





	“i dont know what im doing and you cant stop me,”

it’s four am, he’s had five yerbas and that’s an absurd amount of caffeine. he’s working for two more hours, he’s going to scream.

there’s two other people working here but they’re working the register while carson runs on autopilot stocking shelves. he thought he saw a customer earlier but he thinks he got lost in the depths of the walmart. he’s been hearing footsteps all over the place and at this point he thinks the customer is in another plane of existence like that one rpg maker game of this kid dooming her and all her friends because they didn’t do their research on a ritual. they’re there but they cannot interact.

it’s not that hard to find your way in walmart but apparently there’s a customer wandering about and they’ve been at it for quite a while, carson doesn’t think the guy exists at this point.

the shadow people are here again. pour one out for these shadows, they’ve been partying since his third yerba mates. 

carson hears an oof from the aisle across from him, so they do exist! 

“sir, are you okay?” he hasn’t gotten up, is he dead?

“clearly not!” the guy hisses in pain as he rolls over onto his back. they sit in silence for quite a while until he gets back up.

“finding everything okay?” he’s been walking for a while and the only thing he’s holding is a bag of carrots and a shirt.

“oh, uhh, do you know if they sell these in a bigger size?” uh-oh, he doesn’t know anything about that side of the store.

“no, but i could go check?” the black figures from his peripherals really be wilding or he’s just losing his mind.

he gets back to the last place he saw the guy. welp, he’s gone again, he’s in another plane of existence, what can he do about that?

he’s going to be honest, he forgot what the shirt looked like, and carson can feel his blood pumping. he doesn’t that’s supposed to happen but here we are. he ventures into the aisles to see if there are any misplaced items. he’s back on autopilot, now he’s on another plane of existence, at least his mind is.

he does this for another hour or so until one of his coworkers taps his shoulder asks what he’s doing. he doesn’t know anymore.

well, he’s done his shift, hope that guy found whatever he was looking for. he sits outside the walmart waiting for cooper to pick him up. he watches the sun rise, the sky is mix of colors then it’s just blue.

he thinks he can feel color. everything is enhanced and he doesn’t know what’s going on. why does blue feel different than red? it’s the same material! 

he blinks when a light flashes on his face. it’s time to go home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
